1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable devices or accessories for all-terrain vehicles and, more particularly, to an all-terrain vehicle support bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of all-terrain vehicles or “ATVs” has reached an all time high among adolescents as well as adults. While the initial intent of such vehicles was for recreational use, hunters early on recognized that ATVs could be extremely advantageous for traveling into remote, off-road areas where game is typically found. For instance, ATVs greatly decreased the work of having to drag game out of such remote regions.
Also, many hunters take advantage of elevated devices such as tree stands for providing an extended view of the field below as well as to be out of game's sight. However, while the utility of ATVs for trekking to an fro remote hunting areas has been quickly recognized and enjoyed, standard ATVs have not provided for or been capable of aiding the hunter in transporting climbing aids and similar equipment for ascending into tree stands.
ATVs are also in wide use in both residential and commercial farming, gardening and similar applications. However, these activities typically include the use of ancillary equipment, which must be dragged or otherwise transported to the various remote locations in these settings. Therefore, there remains a need for a structure for transporting equipment, tools, supplies and other objects to these remote locations using the ATV.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,844 issued in the name of Haustein discloses a cab and hunting stand being attachable to and easily removable from the front and rear racks of an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,374 issued in the name of Hale discloses a portable hunting stand adapted to be retrofitted to a three wheeled motorcycle, ATV or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 615,721 issued in the name of Lane discloses a basket which has a lower portion comprising a section of frame which is provided with a protective covering being spark preventative.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,062 in the name of Laney describes a support rack adapted for mounting to an all-terrain vehicle framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,173 issued in the name of Bremner describes a vehicular deck attachment and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,545 issued in the name of Faleide discloses a foldable vehicle ladder system for allowing a user to easily view and access the interior portion of a truck box and other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,844 issued in the name of Rector describes a tree stand carrier for an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,023 B1 issued in the name of Martin discloses a system and apparatus for converting a trailer to an observation stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,839 issued in the name of Stanley discloses a hunter's stand for securement to the bed of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,691 B1 issued in the name of Ruiz describes a ladder latch system for securing telescoping ladders in the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,031 issued in the name of Renfro describes a gun and beverage support system for supporting a weapon and a beverage while the hunter is sitting or standing within a tree stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,484 issued in the name of Fugman describes a ladder support accessory for a truck rack, wherein the assembly includes various parts that must be permanently attached or welded to the truck rack.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a removably attachable device for an ATV which supports various objects, such as a traditional aluminum ladder, in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.